Wufei In Love
by Lone Shadow Wolf
Summary: Duo has Heero, Quatre has Trowa. Wufei can't help but feel left out and alone. So one night, he goes to a club when the other guys are out. He meets a girl that is different from any other that he has ever known. Is there love in the air?


Finding Love  
  
  
  
"Hey Wu-man! We're leaving okay? We'll be back at ten!" Duo yelled to his friend. He, Heero, Quatre, and Trowa were going somewhere and Wufei was left at home. After all, he didn't have a date.  
  
"My name is Wufei you braided baka!" Wufei yelled. He could here laughing and the door slamming shut as they left him. Usually, Wufei wouldn't have cared if they left him, but after a few weeks, he couldn't help but feel lonely.  
  
//I might as well go somewhere// Wufei went inside his room and quickly changed from his usual wear of a blu tang top and his white pants. He changed into jeans, a T-shirt, and he brought out a black jacket that he had bought a while ago. He got his house keys and stepped outside.  
  
A cool breeze met him as he locked the door. He thought about getting his motorcycle out, but decided against it. He walked a few blocks, not knowing where he was going, and wandered to a club. There was a small line, since most of the people were already inside. //I guess I can go in and get a drink. Better than being bored at home//  
  
He walked im and showed the security guard his fake ID card, courtesy of Duo. He walked in and was struck with loud music and laughter. He went to the bar and got a drink. It read 'vodka'. Wufei shrugged and drank. He was getting dizzy, but he was able to drink about five more bottles before feeling bile rising in his throat.  
  
"Hey, are you alright?" a female voice asked him. Wufei looked up to see a girl with concern and worry in her deep blue eyes. //No one's ever been worried for me before// Wufei let out a groan.  
  
The girl grabbed his arm and led him the the back of the club. She pushed him through a door and he stumbled into a sink where he vomited. He turned on the cold water and splahed on his face. The coldness felt refreshing to his sweaty face. He turned off the water and wiped the water off his face. He went outside to find the girl waiting outside for him.  
  
"Feeling better?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," he muttered.  
  
"You're welcome!" she said happily. Wufei looked at her curiously.  
  
"Why did you help me? And how did you know that I was sick? I didn't even know." The girl laughed.  
  
"I've been here for years. I can tell when people are sick or not. I helped you cuz you needed it and I don't think barf all over the floor is gonna be very attracting to other people." She peered at him closely. "You still don't look so good."  
  
She dragged back to the bar and made him sit down. "Hey Tony! Throw the water over will ya!" The bartender grabbed a bottle and threw it. The girl caught the bottle by the neck from behind, which impressed Wufei. She act as if she had done this for a long time, which she mostly likely have, being here for so long.  
  
She uncapped the bottle and handed it to Wufei. "Thanks." She took a swig at it a felt a lot better.  
  
"Feel better?" Wufei nodded. The girl smiled.  
  
"What's your name?" Wufei asked.  
  
"I didn't tell you? Man, I feel stupid. Hahaha. I thought I did. Well, my name is Yukisa Tamodika (A/N: pronounced: tamo-deeka) What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Chang Wufei."  
  
"Your name fits your looks," Yukisa commented. Wufei blinked. He was speechless. Yukisa laughed. "Your name sounds like the brave and honorable warrior type and you look like one."  
  
"I'm a soldier."  
  
"That explains it." Wufei took another swig of water.  
  
"You wanna dance?" Yukisa asked. Wufei choked on his water and started coughing. Yukisa patted his back, worry coming back into her eyes. Wufei caught his breath.  
  
"You, want me, to dance?"  
  
"That's what I asked."  
  
"I dunno how."  
  
"Just let the music take over. Come on!"  
  
"Fine." Yukisa pulled him to the dance floor and they danced to the fast beat music. Wufei listened and fell into the beat after a lil while, and actually found it fun. Next thing you know, he's grinning like a happy fool and dancing without worry. Yukisa laughed in approval. They continued to dance for the next four songs before they went back to the bar.  
  
Yukisa jumped over the counter and grabbed two bottles of water before jumping back over. Tony didn't seem to notice her doing so. "Don't they mind you doing that?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Naw. They know me. Here." She handed him the bottle and he drank deeply. Sweat covered him. They sat in companionable silence, occasionally taking sips of their water while they watched the dancers.  
  
Then a man came over and sat next to Yukisa. He draped an arm over her shoulders as if it was a normal thing to do. Yukisa shrugged off his arm with a frown. "What do you want," it was a statement, not a question.  
  
"I want you babe," he said in slurred words. He was obviously drunk. Wufei watched the man in digust.  
  
"Sorry, but I ain't interested."  
  
"Well, that's too bad for you." The man tried to kiss her but she punched him in the face. Wufei expected a slap, but never a punch. He smiled in amusement.  
  
The man's face turned to face Yukisa, anger burning in his eyes. "Bitch," he growled. He back handed her and she was thrown off her chair. Wufei stood up and grabbed the man, only to be thrown to the ground. He *was* an awfully big muscular guy.  
  
Yukisa was already up by now. She kicked him into the wall and he slumped to the ground. Yukisa stood above him, eyes filled with rage. "You chose the wrong girl to mess with," she said menacingly. Wufei got up to watch them. The man looked up and suddenly grabbed Yukisa.  
  
He had her by the neck and slammed her into the wall. Yukisa gave a choked cry as her left shoulder connected with the wall in extreme force. She had dislocated her shoulder and her air was being cut off. Before Wufei could help her, Yukisa grabbed the man's wrist with her right hand and tried to loosen his grip. Her legs suddenly lashed out and kicked him.  
  
Her feet connected with the man's chest and he was thrown to the ground. Yukisa slumped to the ground gasping for air. The man was back up, but Wufei kicked him in the face and chopped his neck with his fist. The man slumped to the ground with a groan. He then noticed that there was a crowd surrounding them.  
  
Wufei went over to Yukisa who was trying to catch her breath. "You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," she croaked. He noticed that she favored her left shoulder.  
  
"No you're not. You're hurt."  
  
"I'm fine." She slammed her hand to the ground and a yell escaped her lips. Wufei heard a pop as the dislocated bone went back into its socket. Many people in the audience flinched.  
  
A man shoved through the crowd and ran to Yukisa. "Are you alright?" he asked with worry.  
  
"I'm fine, really." Wufei could see that the two loved each other dearly and felt a pang of jealousy.  
  
"What happened?" the man asked.  
  
"That man lying over there tried to kiss me, so I told him no. He got violent from too much drinking. We fought, and he helped me," Yukisa said, pointing to where Wufei stood. The man helped Yukisa up and walked to Wufei.  
  
"I thank you for helping Yukisa. I dunno what I would've done without her."  
  
"No need to thank me. She helped me so I was returning the favor," Wufei said in an emotionless voice. Yukisa looked at him with worry.  
  
"Wufei, are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine." Yukisa studied him closely. Then, she started to giggle, then burst out laughing.  
  
"I know what you're thinking. You think he and I are together don't you?" she said after her laughter died down. The man blinked, then too started laughing. A few people in the crowd also laughed.  
  
"Wufei, I would like you to meet Yukisan, the owner of this club and my *brother*," Yukisa said with laughter in her eyes. Wufei stared dumbly at them in shock. Then he felt his cheeks grow hot in embarrassment.  
  
Yukisa laughed. "Don't need to be embarrassed. People often mistake us for a couple so much that we've gotten used to it."  
  
"Um... ah...," Wufei was speechless. He glanced at his watch. It was eleven. He cursed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Yukisa asked.  
  
"It's eleven. My roomates will be worried. I have to go." Yukisa stopped him before he could leave.  
  
"Do you have a ride?" Wufei then remembered that he had walked here. He cursed again. "I'll take that as a no. Come on, I can drop ya off."  
  
"But you're coming right back. I want that shoulder checked out," Yukisan said sternly.  
  
"Yes daddy," Yukisa said, rolling her eyes. Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. She led Wufei to a motorcycle and handed him a helmet. "Where do you live?"  
  
"In that big house a few blocks away from here." Yukisa shot him a look that said 'you gotta be kidding me'.  
  
"You live in a mansion and you're calling it a big house?!" She shook her head but started the engine. "Hold on tight." Wufei felt a tad bit uncomfortable having his arms wrapped around a woman he just met, but then again, he sorta liked it.  
  
Yukisa drove with ease and had no fear of the turns and such. They arrived at the mansion shortly. Wufei could see lights on in the mansion and knew that his friends would be worried. The door opened and Duo appeared. Wufei got out off the motorcycle and handed Yukisa the helmet. She took it and waved good bye before driving off into the night.  
  
Wufei walked over to the door where Duo was waiting. "Hey Wu-man. Where have you been? We've been looking for you." He looked at Wufei's clothing. "I see you're out of your normal wear."  
  
"My name is Wufei, Maxwell, and where I've been is none of your concern." Duo grinned.  
  
"You have a secret date, don't you? Why else would you dress up?"  
  
"No, I don't. I just went to a bar to kill time and got a lil sick from drinking too much," Wufei said curtly. He brushed passed Duo and went to shower before going to sleep. Duo was left to explain to the others what Wufei had told him. 


End file.
